Of Angels and Devils
by The Set Animal
Summary: AU, Human names used. Gilbert is the son of the angel king, and most of his siblings are angels, but he's a devil. And nothing he does ever goes right.
1. Of Beginnings and Banishment

**A/N- ****So this is an AU (which I normally don't do) where the Germanics (Lili, Roderich, Ludwig, ect.) are either angels or devils. Human names used. Based off an RP. I used the name Alaric for Germania; other human names are pretty much the normal fandom ones. Please excuse OOCness.**

**EDIT: I've decided to go through and correct all my grammar and spelling (mostly spelling) errors in this (and maybe the rest) story.**

**Characters-** Norway, Switzerland, Prussia, Finland, Germania, mentions of Denmark, Sweden.

Nikoli woke up in a strange forest; it was too dark and silent to be normal. He had no memories of really anything, but that may be due to the pain throughout his whole body. At the thought of how beaten he was, it made him sick and he coughed up blood. It tasted rusty and acidic like the bile it was mixed with.

Nikoli went on full alert at the sound of a twig snapping and footsteps behind him. He whirled around, crouching on the ground, terrified and wondering what's going on. A female voice speaks from the trees.

"Hey. Are you alright?"

Strange unseen voices however only serve to cause Nikoli to tense up more and look around silently. The voice speaks again.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." Against his better judgment, Nikoli slowly nods.

"Do you have a name?" The voice is like sweet bells.

"Ni-Nikoli."

"Nikoli? Nice name. I'm Heidi."

"Th-thanks."

"Are you hurt?"

Nikoli took some time before responding. "I think so…"

"I'll help you. But in return, you have to help me. Got it?"

"Okay…"

"Good." Heidi stepped out from the trees, a beautiful young woman in a white shirt, silver skirt, and silver knee high boots. She had a strange braid in her hair, towards the front but on the side, but the truly strange part was the angel wings extending from her back.

Nikoli looked on in wonder. His mythology didn't account for this type of creature. "You don't look like a faerie or human or troll."

Heidi giggled slightly, "I'm an angel."

"Angel?"

"Yes." Heidi knelt down by Nikoli's feet and gently grabs his broken ankle. This action causes Nikoli to hiss slightly in pain. "Sorry." The angel laid her hand across it and started healing it, a blue glow emitting from her hand. "Does it feel better?"

"A little… My faeries don't like you."

"Oh? Why not?" Heidi wasn't taken aback, just mildly amused.

Nikoli simply shrugged. "They just don't."

Heidi finishes healing and smiles. "There! That should do it!"

"Wow…"

"Now you have to help me." Heidi looked at the boy sternly.

"How?"

Heidi lifts her leg up, revealing a chain. "Can you get this off?"

"Umm…" Nikoli holds his hand over it and his faeries start to melt it. Finally, the chain melts away.

"Ahh! Finally!" Heidi stretches and spreads her wings and flies off the ground a little. "Thanks you. Is there anyone you know I could take you to?"

Nikoli thought for a moment, trying to gather his memories then shakes his head. "I ran away from my… caretaker… Matthias."

"Matthias? That name sounds familiar."

"Don't take me back there!"

"I won't!" Heidi extends her hand to the young boy and smiles warmly. "Do you want to come with me? I'm sure he might be looking for you."

Nikoli's faeries blink on and off frantically but Heidi simply wraps her arms around Nikoli's waist and lifts him off the ground. However, he starts to panic and shriek.

"Relax. Don't panic or I'll drop you." Heidi reprimanded the boy gently.

Nikoli goes still, his faeries attempting to keep up with Heidi's flight. Soon they fly over a village with other angels in it. Nikoli takes the moment to ask the questions he'd been wondering.

"Wh-what's an angel exactly?"

"Well an angel is supposed to keep humans away from any harm or devils. We are usually stationed in cities or villages like the one below us."

"Ahh. Why were you chained?"

"I was chained up by my brother. He's a devil."

"Devil? Are you like gods?"

Heidi smiles and flies higher towards the clouds. "Yeah, I guess we kind of are like gods." Nikoli gets a sudden nosebleed due to the high altitude. "Haha, sorry. One we break through the clouds you will be able to breathe just fine."

"H-how?"

"Because sometimes humans need to speak to our king. And so we had to make it so humans can breath normally up here like they do on the ground."

"Oh." Soon they fly above the clouds and Nikoli can breath normally, only to have a grand palace and city in the clouds steal his breath away. "Whoa…"

Heidi nods along, "Yeah I know." She lands on a cloud that feels like solid ground in the palace.

"Where are my faeries?"

"They're not allowed up here. They'll be waiting just outside the clouds."

"N-Nikoli?" A Finnish teen runs over towards them.

"Tino!"

Said teen runs over, "What are you doing here?"

Nikoli shrugs slightly. "The angel brought me here."

"Oh I see. I'm here to talk to the king."

"I'm not sure why I'm here." Heidi leads Tino inside the palace, Nikoli tagging along.

Heidi bowed at the foot of the throne, "Vati! Oops I mean your majesty!"

Nikoli leans over to Heidi and questions the choice of words. "Vati?"

"Yeah. Vati means dad."

"Oh."

King Alaric watched the party for a few minutes until Heidi pushes Tino towards Alaric.

"Go on."

Tino nervously smiled at the king. "Err… m-moi moi!" King Alaric only looked at Tino. "My name is Tino."

"What is it you need to speak to me about Tino?"

"Erm… It's this guy Matthias is always fighting with…"

"And who is this other guy Matthias is fighting with?"

"Berwald."

"I see. And what do you want my angels to do? Do you want protection?"

Tino nodded. "Yes please."

King Alaric nodded along in approval. "Alright. You are granted protection. But the thing about these angels is you won't be able to see them. They will only come out when you call for help."

"Okay. Thanks."

Just as King Alaric nods to end the meeting, an angel runs in, wounded. "Your majesty it's your devil son Gilbert! He's here!"

"Did you attempt to stop him?"

"Yes we tried everything."

"Where is he now?"

At that moment, Gilbert smashes open the hall doors, "The awesome me has arrived!" He is wearing dark jeans and a black hoodie. He flicked his dark red tail back and forth menacingly, his horns that faded from black to red glinting in the light.

King Alaric turned to Heidi. "Heidi. The humans."

Heidi nods and put Nikoli and Tino behind her outspread wings to protect them. "Gilbert. You know you're not allowed here."

Gilbert smirks and folds his arm, showing off his long fangs. "So? I do what I want."

King Alaric frowned at his son. "What do you want? Even though you may be my son you are forbidden from here."

Gilbert frowns and spits a couple bloody angel feathers at him, "You have weak guards."

King Alaric simple glares and repeats himself. "What do you want?"

"Let me stay in the human world. I'm tired of hell."

"No. I will not allow it."

Gilbert grits his teeth, "I will not go back there."

"You are a devil. You are put where you belong."

Gilbert grins and starts gathering fire around one of his hands. "I am a devil. And I'll go where I please."

King Alaric stands up angrily, "You will stay in hell!"

"Nein!" Gilbert throws the fireball at him.

King Alaric dodges it and shouts to Heidi, "Heidi! Get the humans out of here!" She complies and runs out with Nikoli and Tino. Gilbert sneers and grabs the angel who had alerted King Alaric and rips her wings off, causing her to scream in pain. "Gilbert! Stop!" King Alaric demanded.

"Can I travel freely?" Gilbert drops the angel to the ground.

"I will limit your boundaries though."

"To what?"

"You are not allowed to come here unless summoned by me. Also you cannot bother any city or village or anything to do with humans."

"What if the humans live in the middle of nowhere?"

"Don't bother them. And don't chain up your siblings again."

"And if they talk to me first?" Gilbert crosses his arms defiantly; "Devil law says I'm able to do whatever I want to anyone who makes contact with me first without any punishment."

"If they talk to you first then it's their fault."

Gilbert smirks. "Deal." He holds out a bloody hand to shake with.

King Alaric wipes his hand before shaking it. "Now. Be gone." Gilbert smirks and with a snap disappears, leaving behind the scent of smoke.


	2. Of Warnings and Beatings

**A/N-**** So the first chapter was and probably will be the longest. Here you meet Denmark and hear mentions of Austria, Liechtenstein, and Germany.**

Heidi is flying back with Nikoli and Tino when Nikoli twists his head around to talk to Heidi. "So that was your brother?"

"Yeah. That was one of my brothers."

"One? There are other demons?"

Heidi nods. "He and Ludwig are devils. Roderich and my sister Lili are angels."

"Ahh. But now Gilbert is running around in the human world."

"Yes. And if you do come across him or any other devil, do not talk to them."

"What would he do?"

"Like he said, he could do whatever he wants."

"I see." Nikoli points out a house. "There. That's where I live." Heidi nods and sets him down in front of the house. "Thanks." Nikoli waves slightly and goes inside.

"Welcome. See you later." Heidi flies away.

Nikoli walks in and sees Matthias waiting in the gloom of the dark. "Hey Matthias."

"Where were you?"

"In the forest. Then at the angel palace."

"You ran away." Matthias frowns.

"S-sorry… I got scared because of the fighting and stuff…"

Matthias slaps Nikoli then holds him close. "Don't ever do that. I don't want you taking him away from me."

Nikoli simply bites his lip and nods.

"Good."


	3. Of Peasents and Plans

**A/N- ****Chapter 3! Again, it's shorter. Alice is North Italy, it's pronounced ah-lee-che though. You meet both Italians. Not much else.**

Alice is collecting flowers in a garden, her auburn hair tied back with a few braids in it. Heidi is sitting in a tree, relaxing in the countryside, and listening to her hum.

Alice stands up and stretches, then calls out. "Lovino! Where'd you go?" She sighs and starts searching around in the tall grass for him.

Lovino is standing under the tree, looking up Heidi's skirt.

"H-hey!" Heidi protests.

Lovino opens his mouth and steps back, about to ask whom Heidi is, but runs off when he hears Alice calling for him.

There's a snapping sound and Gilbert stands next to Heidi on the tree branch. "Nice place. Middle of nowhere…"

"What do you want Gil?"

"Gil. I like that. More like we're family." He leans against the tree and watches Alice search the field. "Just hanging around. Vati banned me from populated places."

"Yeah I know."

"Wonder how much trouble I can cause them." Gilbert smirks evilly.

"Don't bug them Gil."

"If one of them talks to me…"

Heidi hits Gilbert with her wing. "Don't bug them."

He rubs his arm and jumps down from the tree. "Who's going to stop me?"

Heidi flies along next to Gilbert. "Gil please don't."

"Calm down. I can't do shit unless they talk to me first." He leans against another tree, pulls his hood over his head and starts to fall asleep. Heidi sighs and sits on the tree branch.

The next morning, they wake up and find there's a blanket over each of them.

"Eh? A blanket?"

Gilbert curses, "Eh? Damn it I didn't get to talk to her!"

Just then, they spot Alice walking across the field, carefully carrying a tray laden with food.

Heidi hops down from the tree. "Hey she's got food."

"Is it for us?" They watch as Alice trips and falls. "Geez what a klutz."

"Be nice. That didn't look good." Heidi flies over to Alice. "Hey are you alright?"

Alice sits up and looks at Heidi with wide eyes. "Si… si!" She stands up and picks up the food, "I brought food!"

"Oh uh thank you."

Alice nods and hands over half the food. "I'll give the other half to him."

"Just don't talk to him first."

"Hm? Okay." Alice goes over to Gilbert and hands him the food silently then walks away.

Heidi stretches her wings and arms, "That was good."

Gilbert flicks his tail back and forth, slouching. "Yeah. She didn't talk though."

"Yeah you're right."

"Hnn." Gilbert leans against the tree, bored.


	4. Of Torment and Obsession

**A/N- ****This one is a bit longer, sorry for all the jumps in it though. The two things going on are suppose to be happening at the same time. A lot more happens this chapter.**

Nikoli wakes up in Matthias' tight hold. "Ah…" When Nikoli tries to struggle out, Matthias only tightens his grip.

"Matthias. Let go."

He shakes his head. "You're not leaving me."

"I just want to go outside."

Once again he shakes his head. "He'll be there."

"I won't leave."

Matthias reluctantly lets go and Nikoli gets dressed then goes outside. "He-help?"

Heidi flies over, "I am here!"

"Matthias won't let me go outside freely…"

~! #$%JUMP^&*()_+

Gilbert grins and looks at Alice as soon as Heidi is gone, causing her to turn around to see why he's staring at her.

"Ciao! What's your name?" Alice holds out her hand to shake with Gilbert's.

Gilbert grabs her hand and crushes it, causing Alice to gasp, her eyes widening in surprise.

Gilbert laughs evilly, "You talked to me first!"

Alice stares at Gilbert, "Wh-what are you?"

"Me? Well I'm the devil."

"De-devil?"

~! #$%JUMP^&*()_+

"Hm? Why not?" Heidi looks curiously at Nikoli.

"He's afraid I'll leave."

"Well are you going to leave him?"

Nikoli shrugs. "Should I?"

"That's your choice. If you do leave him and he hurts you then we can protect you"

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem. It's what I live for."

"I'll call you later if I need help."

Heidi nods. "Alright. See you later then." She flies away.

~! #$%JUMP^&*()_+

Gilbert grins, "Yup! I thought my sister warned you not to talk to me!"

"I thought…" Alice tries to pull her hand back, tearing up.

"Nope. Now I get to torment you for the rest of your life."

"To-torment? How?"

"Any way I want."

Alice pulls her hand back and takes a deep breath. "Fine."

"What? Well that's new."

"My name is Alice. You're only allowed to torment me right? So don't torment Lovino or Antonio."

"Alright. All right. I'm Gilbert by the way."

"I'm not shaking your hand again. You don't look much like a devil."

Gilbert pulls his hood back, flicks his tail, and bares his fangs, causing Alice to take a step back, startled. "Uh huh. Now do I look like a devil?"

Alice nods quickly, terrified. He chuckles and puts her over his shoulder and starts walking.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Doesn't matter."

"I can walk you know."

"Meh."

"Fine."

Gilbert chuckles, causing Alice to puff her cheeks out angrily.

"Aw don't be like that Alice."

Alice simply looks away from him, pouting, while Gilbert smiles slightly and starts humming.

~! #$%JUMP^&*()_+

Nikoli goes back inside to talk to Matthias. "Matthias, don't you think you're being a little obsessive about me?"

Matthias wraps an arm around Nikoli. "You are never to leave me you know."

"I can't."

"Why?" Matthias tightens his grip.

Nikoli struggles against him, "I'm leaving you."

Matthias slaps Nikoli harshly. "I said no! You can't leave me!"

"I am and I will!"

Matthias pushes Nikoli onto the cold cement and steps on his chest. "I said no!"

Nikoli gasps for breath "He-help!"

"Who's going to help you?" Matthias sneers.

Heidi crashes through the door and tackles Matthias while Nikoli scoots to safety in the corner.

Beaten, Matthias slinks off into a corner away from Heidi.

Heidi glares at him and turns to Nikoli, blood staining her lip. "Are you alright?"

He nods, "Th-thanks."

Heidi holds out her hand, "Let's get out of here."

Nikoli grabs her hand and she heals any wounds. "Do you have any other place to go?"

"Umm… I can go to Tino's. He's the guy who was at the palace."

"Of course. Does he live in this village?"

Nikoli nods.

"Alright." Heidi takes him to Tino's house.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Heidi hovers off the ground, "Call me if you need anything else."

Nikoli nods again. "I will."

"Later." Heidi flies off.


	5. Of Covents and Contracts

**A/N-** **I wasn't sure if it was a covent or coven or whatever. I just went with covent. It's like a pact or something. Just read okay? **

**EDIT: Anyways, I think Gil-Gil is all that's keeping this story alive.**

Alice speaks after hours of walking, "Gilbert, can't people enter like covents or something with devils? And the devil protects them and can't torment them anymore?"

"Yeah I think so."

"The price is selling your soul to the devil though…Gilbert, do you want to enter a covent with me?"

"You actually want to sell your soul to me?"

"Well, you're never going to leave me alone anyways are you?"

"Probably not."

"So then yeah." Alice struggles until she's set down. "I'll enter a covent with you. After all, I won't be needing my soul after I die will I?"

"Guess not."

"How do we form this covent then? That is if you do want one."

"Easy." Gilbert creates a paper out of a flame and holds it out. "Just sign your name."

Alice bites her lip then takes the pen and signs her name, causing Gilbert to smirk.

~! #$%JUMP^&*()_+

An angel guard flies to Heidi, screaming about urgent news. "Heidi! The devil Gilbert is creating a covent with a human!"

"What?" Heidi rushes off to find him.

Alice was handing Gilbert the paper when Heidi arrives.

Gilbert stops Heidi from advancing, a smirk on his lips. "Ah ah ah. She wanted it."

"Is that all?" Alice hands the paper completely over to him then stares at the ground.

Heidi looks curiously at Alice. "Alice. Why would you do such a stupid thing?"

"He was going to torment me for the rest of my life… This way he has to protect me…" Alice can't meet Heidi's eyes, causing her to sigh sadly.

"You talked to him first didn't you?"

Alice slowly nods, ashamed, as Heidi takes the paper and starts reading it. "What's it say exactly?"

"The contract states that by signing you have sold your soul and have the devil's protection."

"Yeah that's what he said."

"Wait… did he also tell you that you have to serve him?"

"Eh?"

"Also by selling your soul not only do you get the devil's protection but you must also serve said devil whenever he calls upon you."

"Wh-what!" Alice snaps her head up and looks at Gilbert.

"Oops. I may have left that out."

Alice frowns and glares at him, "I want out."

"But you already signed."

Heidi rips the contract in half, but Gilbert smirks and holds up a new copy. "Indestructible~"

Heidi frowns and looks at Alice sadly. "I'm sorry but since you already signed there's nothing I can do."

"I-it's okay…"

Heidi glares at Gilbert. "Why did you have to be my brother?"

Gilbert simply shrugs and flicks his tail, bored again. "Why are my family angels?"

"How the hell should I know?" Heidi hovers for a moment. "Alice I wish you good luck." Then she takes off.

Gilbert snorts and murmurs under his breath, "Hell. How accurate."

"So if I jump off a cliff you have to save me?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Cool."


	6. Of Punishment and Protection

**A/N- ****Ooh the drama~ Sorry xD At least you meet Germany in this chapter.**

Heidi flies over the village she was just in. "I can't believe he's my brother." She spots Tino playing with Nikoli, and it makes her smile. She lands on the roof of a house and watches. "At least he's safe now."

An angel lands next to her. "Hey Heidi, the king wants to see you."

"Yeah alright." Heidi flies back to the palace. "Yes vati?"

"Ludwig told me Gilbert created a covent." King Alaric indicates the brawny young man slouching awkwardly in the corner, wearing black jeans and a black muscle shirt.

"Y-yeah. Gil made a covent."

"It's strange to have a good devil. Thank you Ludwig. Whom did he make a covent with?"

"He made it with a girl named Alice."

"Was it willing?"

Ludwig murmurs, unheard in the corner. "We can't force a covent…"

"She signed on her own. Because she was the one to talk to Gil first."

"We can't do anything then."

"Yes I know."

Ludwig speaks up again. "He can't kill her though."

King Alaric stares him down. "Well at least that's good."

"If he does then the covent is broken."

"I see. What if he simply hurt her?"

Ludwig takes a moment to think it over. "Depends… If intentional and unwilling then it's broken."

"I see."

Ludwig flicks his tail nervously. "He knows this though… He wouldn't do that…"

"Then there's nothing we can do."

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Devil's protection. If any serious harm comes to Alice while Gil is able to save her the covent is broken."

"Really?" King Alaric leans forward, interested.

"Yeah. If he breaks it though then all his contracts are taken so he can never make another covent and he's banished to isolation in hell for centuries…"

"I see. Well I will think of a plan to get this girl out of this covent."

Ludwig coughs, not quite done. "Excuse me."

King Alaric does not take the hint however. "I wish you goodnight children." With that he leaves.

Ludwig turns to Heidi. "Heidi. Gilbert can also willingly end the covent." He nods goodnight and vanishes, leaving the faint scent of brimstone.


	7. Of Bells and Trust

**EDIT: Sorry for all the awkward chapter breaks- do remember this was originally a RP made over texting. Hence the choppy sentances.**

Heidi furrows her brow, confused. "He can willingly end it?" She hears Nikoli calling for help and flies to the village.

Nikoli smiles upon sight. "Hi!"

"Did you call just to see me?"

"Maaaybe."

Heidi giggles. "Well if you just want to talk then I can give you something to call me instead of just saying help."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you want it?"

"Sure!"

Heidi puts her hands together and an orb of light with a bell in it appears. "Just ring this and I'll come." She hands over the bell.

"Okay!"

"Is there anything else you wanted?"

"Nope."

"Alright. See you later." Heidi flies off.

~! #$%JUMP^&*()_+

Alice walks next to Gilbert, neither talking.

"So… Do you have a home? Because I don't think Tonio would be cool with you living with us…"

"I just kind of go my own way."

"Do we have to stay together? Or can I live in my house?"

"We don't have to."

"How will you now if I'm in danger then? Or if you call me to you?"

"Trust me. You'll know."

"Okay. Can you take me back home? You took me a long ways away…"

"Sure." He grabs Alice and they appear at the country house.

"I guess I'll see you around…" Alice takes a quick step back then runs inside the house.


	8. Of Bonds and Pain

**A/N- There will be some awkward jumps in this chapter, I apologize.**

An angel servant shakes Heidi's shoulder, trying to wake her. "Miss Heidi. Miss Heidi!"

"What!"

"King Alaric is calling all his children."

"Fine…" Heidi flies down to the throne hall, spotting a taller brunette man wearing white slacks, a white dress shirt, and a silver tie. Heidi yawns then addresses him. "Hey Roderich."

The brunette turned and nodded. "Morning Heidi."

A smaller blonde girl landed lightly on the floor, her billowy white dress with silver accents flowing in the wind, her silver bow glinting in the light. "Guten Tag everyone!"

"Morning Lili."

"Hey Lili."

There was a snapping sound and Ludwig appeared, nervously rubbing one of his horns. "Gilbert hasn't arrived yet."

"Did you expect him?" Heidi looked at him curiously. Ludwig shrugs as a louder crack sounds and the smell of smoke fills the room.

"Here!" The silver haired devil grins at everyone as they simply glare in response.

"What'd I do?"

King Alaric enters and sits on his throne. "You're here."

Lili speaks up, like a little bird. "What did you call us here for?"

"The news in both the palace and hell is all about the devil Gilbert's new covent."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to break it."

Heidi looks at her father in shock. "You said you couldn't."

"Ludwig gave me some ideas. If we can injure Alice and Gilbert doesn't come to save her then it's broken."

Roderich nods in agreement. "Sounds like a plan."

Gilbert watches in shock as King Alaric throws out orders to everyone. "Lili, Heidi, go capture her. Ludwig, you know your part. Roderich, capture Gilbert if he does leave here."

"Yes sir." Heidi and Lili fly off and grab Alice, who was sleepily lying in her field and take her to a dark forest.

"Now Gilbert," King Alaric turned to his eldest son, "If you stay, then I'll give you all the riches you want."

"Ri-riches?"

"Anything you could ever want you get."

"A-anything?"

~! #$%JUMP^&*()_+

Ludwig lands in the forest next to them and holds a whip aloft. "I have to deliver the pain." He raises his arm and whips Alice, causing her to shriek in pain as Heidi and Lili hold her still.

~! #$%JUMP^&*()_+

King Alaric grins, he was reeling Gilbert in. "Ask and you shall receive. All you have to do is stay."

"O-okay."

~! #$%JUMP^&*()_+

As Ludwig continues to whip Alice, Gilbert turns over his hand and looks at his palm. In the center, the demon symbol for pain was being burned into his flesh. The very same symbol he set to do the very same thing when Alice was in trouble.

King Alaric watched him coldly. "You agreed to stay."

Gilbert bites his lip and watches the symbol grow darker. "I can't." With a snap he appears in the forest and wretches the whip from Ludwig.

King Alaric ordered Roderich to chase, but it was too late.

Alice looks over at Gilbert with despairing eyes, and Heidi and Lili grab her arms and lift her into the air, flying up. "Time to fly Lili."

"Agreed."

Gilbert grits his teeth angrily. "Fuck. Here goes nothing." The scent of smoke follows him as he appears on Heidi's back, while they're flying.

"A-ah! Get off!"

Gilbert growls. "Give her back first."

"N-no!"

Gilbert grabs onto everyone and uses devil magic to take everyone to a field. Gilbert pulls Alice close, right up to his chest. "Don't ever take her again."


	9. Of Acceptance and Sickness

**A/N- In my mind, whenever a naturally warm creature (such as a demon) gets a fever, they get colder, and when they have a cold, they get warmer. Just a little hint to help clear things up.**

Gilbert smirks as the angels look around in confusion and then he moves Heidi, Alice, and him to a different field to talk. When they get their bearings, he shoves the palm of his hand in Heidi's face. "Explain."

"Explain what?"

"Why?" He pulls his hand away angrily.

"Look I'm just following vati's orders."

Gilbert grinds his teeth, places a hand on Alice to transport her to her home, and then crouches on the ground. "Why does vati hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you Gil."

Gilbert mutters bitterly. "Sure… It's not my fault I'm a devil… So why not embrace the way I was born?"

Heidi bites her lip, thinking about how she's the heir to the throne. Gilbert sneers, his eyes reflecting flames, "But I'm just a lowly devil, what do I know? No one cares unless I cause trouble up here."

"We do care about you Gil. We just want to keep the peace."

Gilbert ignores Heidi and makes a flame in his upturned palm. "Do you have ice magic? If angels are opposite of devils and we have flames…"

Heidi crouches in front of Gilbert. "Yes we do have ice magic." She creates an ice crystal in one hand, "But we also have light." She creates and orb of light in the other.

Gilbert stares at the orb, and then touches it, turning it an inky black.

Heidi gets rid of the orb. "Because we have light then you have dark."

"What if I broke the covent? Would everyone still hate me?"

"I'm sure everyone would like you then."

"Breaking them is harder then making them. And painful. Plus I lose my powers for a day…"

"Then you'll have to live like a human for a day."

Gilbert bites his lip so hard he breaks skin and winces.

"You do know how to break it right?"

Gilbert nods weakly and mutters, "It's broken" before passing out. Heidi catches him, "You need your rest Gil." She sighs and flies him to the palace.

At the palace, wary angels, repeating the same words, keep stopping Heidi.

"What is he doing he?"

"He needed help."

King Alaric glares coldly at Gilbert when Heidi presents Gilbert to him. "Why is he here?"

"He broke the covent so therefore he is weak."

"Why?"

"He wanted to be accepted. Don't banish him please."

"Keep it in the guest room, far away from this room."

Heidi nods and takes him there, realizing he's very cold. Colder then a demon should be. "Great, he's sick. I don't know how to help him. Ludwig?"

Ludwig appears along with the scent of brimstone, "You summoned?"

"Help Gil."

"He has a fever."

"So? Help him."

Ludwig nods and places a few hot coals on and around Gilbert's body. "That should do it. He was too cold."

A few hours later Gilbert wakes up. Heidi returns from eavesdropping on King Alaric telling the guards to keep an eye on him. "You're awake."

"Yeah." He stares sadly at his hand. "No fire…"

"You'll be fine."

He signs and rests his head on his knees, "It hurt really bad… I guess I'm just a human now." He rubs his horn regretfully. "Does vati care about me?"

"I don't know."

He slams his hand against the wall. "Probably doesn't."

"Gil. Relax. Do you want to see Alice?"

He looks up happily, "Yes!"

"Alright."


	10. Of Concern and Lust

**A/N- ****Finally, we have a semi-long chapter. Again, I apologize for time jumps. Please excuse Berwald's very bad accent. I tried.**

They fly over to Alice, who is working in her garden. She smiles when she sees them, and embraces Gilbert. "Are you okay? I felt something snap and I couldn't feel your heartbeat anymore."

"I broke the covent."

"So you don't own my soul? Th-thank you."

Gilbert smiles gently as Alice mutters into his collarbone. "I was worried."

"I know."

"Why did Heidi fly you here? Can't you do your snappy thing and appear anywhere?"

"I lost my powers. For today."

"Oh…"

"It's okay. I wanted to."

An angel flies down and talks to Heidi. "Our King is mad you took the devil and left."

"It's okay. He's here with me and has no power."

"Our King will replace you as heir…"

Gilbert turns towards them. "Go Heidi. Alice told me I could stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

Heidi nods gratefully and flies off with the angel.

Alice pulls Gilbert into a grove of trees and shows him how there are multiple platforms strung all about in them. "Lovino and I use to play here all the time but now we don't. I'll bring food and stuff later."

"Thanks."

"You can eat human food right?"

"Yeah it's fine."

"Alright! I'll be back later!" Alice runs off towards the house.

~! #$%JUMP^&*()_+

Heidi hears Tino call for help and sighs, "What a troubled family." She flies down and breaks down the door. "Okay. Seriously? What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

Matthias is facing Berwald, his knuckles bleeding. Heidi freezes both him and Berwald to the floor. "Dammit!" Matthias tries to punch Berwald so Heidi grabs his wrists and looks him in the eye. "Enough."

He grits his teeth and looks away. Heidi releases his wrists and hears a child crying. "Is there anyone else here?"

"No."

Berwald stares at Matthias harshly. "Ya. B'ck room."

Heidi goes to the room and shuts the door behind her. "Nikoli."

Nikoli looks up from where he's sitting, shushing a younger boy. "Erik… shh…"

"Did Matthias start the fight Nikoli?"

"Yeah…"

"That's what I thought. Anything I can do to help?"

"Make him happy please…"

"I don't know if I can…"

"It's okay then." Nikoli stands up, gently rocking Erik.

They enter the main room followed by Heidi, but the ice has broken. Matthias punches Heidi in the stomach. "Don't ever fucking do that again!"

Heidi flips him and sits on his stomach, freezing his hands to the floor above his head.

"Fuck you."

"I'd like to see you try."

He wraps his legs around Heidi's waist and licks the finger poking his cheek, causing her to blush. "Wh-what do you think you're doing?"

He grins and lets go of Heidi. "Nothing. Now let me go."

"No. I don't want to."

He narrows his eyes playfully. "Maybe we should warm it up then?"

"As if."

"Fine fine." Matthias flexes then pulls his hands and stands up, breaking the ice.

"You're no fun."

"Call me if you want some fun later. I'll be around." Matthias leaves, smirking.

Heidi blushes, "I think I should be going…"

Berwald nods. "Ok'y. I'm g'ing to tend to ma w'unds."

Nikoli hugs Heidi from behind, "Thank you for making him happy." Then he runs off.

~! #$%JUMP^&*()_+

Alice walks out to the grove of trees later in the evening, carrying food, water, and blankets. Gilbert sits up and helps her get up to the platform he's on. "Hey."

"I brought you some stuff!"

Gilbert smiles, "Thanks a lot."

"The stars are pretty from up here aren't they?" Alice lays on her back and stares up at them.

"Yeah they are."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Only a few more hours… I just feel bad for causing Heidi trouble."

"She'll be fine."

"I just wish my vati accepted me…"

"He doesn't accept you? Because you're a devil?" Gilbert nods, causing tears to silently run down Alice's cheeks.

"Wh-why are you crying?"

"So-sorry… It's just so s-sad!"

"You shouldn't have to cry about it!" He wipes away one of Alice's tears, and she nods and leans on him, trying not to cry. Gilbert uncertainly and awkwardly hugs her, causing her to giggle.

Alice lies back on her back but keeps her head turned to Gilbert. "I'm guessing you're leaving tomorrow?"

"I have to."

"Okay…"

Gilbert lies down next to Alice. "I'll be around."

"Yeah… I guess so…" Alice turns on her side and falls asleep. Gilbert smiles, lightly kisses her head, and then falls asleep too.


	11. Of Thoughts and Meetings

**A/N- ****I promise the next chapter will have some excitement in it.**

The next morning Gilbert sits up, feeling energized again and creates a flame in his palm, grinning happily. Alice sits up sleepily, rubbing her eye, just as Gilbert stands up, sighing.

"You're leaving now aren't you?"

"Yeah. I have to."

"I know… I'll miss you though."

"Yeah I know."

"Promise me we'll see each other again?"

"I promise."

"Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome." With that Gilbert vanished.

~! #$%JUMP^&*()_+

Heidi flies through a field when she runs into Matthias. "Why hello there."

"Oh it's you. Hello."

"I like that skirt on you."

"Oh umm thanks?"

"Want to take it off?"

"I'm not taking my skirt off."

"Bummer."

Heidi jumps on Matthias, pinning him to the ground. "Did you really think I was stupid as to take off my skirt just because someone asks?"

"Maybe." Matthias puts his arms behind his head and relaxes.

Heidi crosses her arms and glares at him. "Well I'm not. If you want me to take it off then you're going to have to try harder."

"Hmm okay."

"Good luck." Heidi gets up and stretches.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Wishing me luck."

"Yeah yeah." Heidi starts to fly away when Matthias grabs her ankle. "What?"

"I like the view from here." Matthias winks at her.

Heidi blushes, "You're disgusting." and uses her other leg to lightly kick Matthias' hand until he lets go.

Matthias walks away, grinning. "You like it."

Once he was out of hearing, Heidi mutters and blushes. "So what if I did?" Then she flies off to the palace.

~! #$%JUMP^&*()_+

"Where's Gilbert?"

Heidi shrugs at her father. "I don't know. He's on his own now. He's got his powers back. I'm not babysitting him."

King Alaric frowns. "I see. Well I have some news for you. I'm making you the ruler today."

"Why now?"

"I'm done controlling everything."

"Vati, are you sure I'm ready?"

"Yes. But you must first pass through the cave or ordeals. Gather your siblings and we'll go."

Alice looks at a small flame Gilbert left floating in her hand when Lovino walks up.

"What are you doing here?"

Alice closes her hand around the flame. "Thinking. You?"

"Taking a walk."

"Lovi, why did Toni take us here? All I remember is a city and men in suits…"

"He wanted us to be safe."

"From the mafia right?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Lovi."

"Why are you asking?"

"No reason." Alice jumps off the platforms, looking at the scorch mark in her palm. "Have a nice walk."

"Okay." They go their separate ways, Lovi on his walk and Alice to the house.


	12. Of Fear and Accomplishment

**A/N- I lied. It's not that exciting.**

Lili hugs Heidi when they reach the entrance to the cave of ordeals, surrounded by people and angels alike. "I'm so happy for you Heidi!"

"Thanks. Where's Roderich?"

"I'm here." He lands behind them.

Nikoli walks over to Heidi. "Hey. Why are you here?"

"I'm the heir and vati is giving up his crown."

"Cool."

"Except I have to pass the cave of ordeals."

"What's that?"

"It's a huge cavern where you face your fears but can't utter a single sound."

"Ooh."

Heidi says bye and runs off to King Alaric as he starts his speech, the citizens below him murmuring approval.

At the end of his speech, the king turns to Heidi. "Should I send Gilbert in as punishment?"

"As funny as that is, I don't think you should."

"I know, I won't. Good luck."

Heidi enters through the huge metal door and enters the pitch-black cavern.

As Heidi walked through the cave, spiders started crawling all over the walls. Heidi bit her lip to stay silent, even as they started crawling over her. After a while, they disappeared when flames engulfed the room, burning everyone and everything.

After they died down, the cave looked like hell- fiery, dark, and evil. Gilbert stood at the top of a throne of bones, shrouded in skins of humans.

He walked over to Heidi, pressing his sword of fire against her throat.

He smiled gruesomely and as he raised his sword to chop off her head, he disappeared, the sound of his laughter echoing in the pitch-black cave.

A wall vanished and King Alaric stood there, beckoning to Heidi. "It's over. You made it. You can talk now, what did you see?"

Heidi swallowed a couple times and walked over. "I was covered in spiders, engulfed in flames, and saw Gilbert take over the world."

"That sucks. I just saw myself fail and the world go to hell."

"How nice." Lili runs up to Heidi and hugs her.

At that moment, Gilbert walked over, wearing what every other human was- white pants, a white shirt, and a silver necklace. However, he was missing his tail and horns.

Lili walked over to him, "What happened to you?"

Gilbert smirks and puts a finger up to his lips. "Devil magic. Very hush-hush. There's more of us disguised up here as humans then you might think."

"Oh how wonderful." Heidi dryly remarked.

Gilbert ignores the comment and turns to King Alaric. "Vati, I've been wondering if it's possible for a devil and a human to fall in love."

"Yes. Angels and humans also can too. Heidi let's go get ready to coronate you." King Alaric and Heidi walk away.

~! #$%JUMP^&*()_+

Lili braids and does up Heidi's hair. "Lili I'm nervous."

"Don't be. You'll make a fine queen."

"I suppose you're right…"

"Go on. You're ready."

Heidi nods and goes to meet King Alaric.

"Heidi. You are now queen of the three worlds."

"Yes father."

"It is now your choice, what to do with devils, angels, and humans."

Heidi nods.

"Now go enjoy yourself Heidi. Tomorrow you have work to do."

"Yes. Thank you father."


	13. Of Love and Life

**A/N-** **Aaaaaand the last chapter has the romance.**

At Heidi's party, she spots Matthias and goes over to him.

Heidi bites her lip. "Ah Matthias."

"Heidi? You okay?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Heidi. I think I love you."

Heidi blushes and looks at him "Y-you do?"

Matthias nods earnestly. "I'll even leave the human world to be with you."

"I think I love you too Matthias."

Matthias kisses Heidi, and she returns it. "Thank you."

Matthias looks confused at Heidi. "For what?"

"For falling in love with me just like I fell in love with you."

Matthias smiles and pulls Heidi close. "I'm glad I risked being turned down then."

Heidi rests her head against his chest. "I'm glad you risked it too."

Gilbert is sitting in a corner, bummed for a few various reasons when he spots Alice wandering through the people. He runs over and grabs onto Alice's wrist, gently but firmly.

Alice squeaks, then noticed who it is. "Gil?"

"I'm glad I found you Alice."

"You're glad? I'm glad! I'm so lonely without you!"

Gilbert pulls Alice close, semi-awkwardly hugging her. "It's okay now. We can watch the stars every night if you want."

"Really? We can?"

Gilbert presses a light kiss to her head. "Absolutely. If you tell me not to go then I won't."

"I love you."

**Alright. That's the end of it. Three days of RP typed up into a 30+ page long paper.**

**If you care, the RP ended with Matthias and Heidi getting married and Gilbert lives in the grove of trees and he and Alice go stargazing every night. But I liked ending it at the party.**

**EDIT: My friend and I continued the RP, and I'm currently trying my best to remember all the details so I can later put them into a story. I won't put it on this, but make a new story for it instead. Thanks for all the love.**

**-KoumoriChie~**


End file.
